Some conventional compressors have temperature sensors to measure the temperature of a discharge pipe. In certain cases, the temperature sensor may be fastened to the discharge pipe using a modified pipe clamp, for example, which is taped to the discharge pipe with insulating tape. In some cases, the tape is then strapped, using cable ties, on both sides of the temperature sensor to keep the tape from unraveling.
The problem with conventional arrangements, such as the one described above, is that the pipe clamp, insulating tape, and cable ties are difficult to assemble, more difficult to disassemble, and, if not installed correctly, may be ineffective at protecting the temperature sensor. It would be desirable to have an insulating sleeve that addresses some of the aforementioned problems.
Embodiments of the present invention provide such an insulating sleeve. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.